


fuck you heaven! (pilot)

by Zucccc3



Series: charlie angel AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Earth, Fallen Angels, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Pilot Fic, do u want this to continue?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucccc3/pseuds/Zucccc3
Summary: (in this story lucifer takes the role of god)the father of heavens princess, Charlie, sent her to earth in a fit of rage when she suggested redeeming demons to stop the cleanse. The angel falls right into your yard and is curious about the realm she never got to seeLucifer is angry and pinning the blame on you, and you have a limited time to corrupt the angel so she can stay with you and not go back to the pearly gates before he can take her back(do you want this to be a series?)
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Reader
Series: charlie angel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058573
Kudos: 7





	fuck you heaven! (pilot)

"WHAT?!" Charlie winced at her dad's yelling "ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST SUCH A PREPOSTEROUS THING?!" he slams his hands on the arms of his throne, opening a portal to hell through the clouds "THOSE DISGUSTING SINNERS DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THESE PEARLY GATES!" he points to pentagram city and its number of demons who are either stealing, murdering, cannibalizing or anything in between.

"I know, but-"

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE A DISSAPOI-" in his yelling, Luci, the king of paradise, opens a portal to earth, and Charlie backs away, falling into the realm of the living with a scream

"CHARLIE!''

* * *

"Ok, but like damn that's hot," you were reading a fanfiction when you heard something crash into your shed. Panicking, you grab a shovel and maneuver your way into your backyard. You swing the door open and see- a woman? Wait wha- OH MY GOD SHE'S NAKED! Flustered, you slam the door shut and rush inside to get a blanket.

You knock on the door and you slowly open it. You throw the blanket inside and turn around

"W-Who are you?" the angel wraps the blanket around herself and you turn around. She is gorgeous, she has long blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and big doe eyes.

"Um, I'm charlie. An angel,"

"WAIT A WHAT?!" 


End file.
